


¿Es una broma?

by Flamingori



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, algo así como "jack u little shit", i feel u bunny, lo siento, soy un horror con títulos y resúmenes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Jack iba a la caza del conejo con una nueva broma, ¿cómo pudo haber acabado siendo él la presa?





	¿Es una broma?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los señores de Dreamworks que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

San Valentín estaba cada vez más cerca, y aunque fuera una fiesta que poco o nada tenía que ver con los sueños de los niños, cierto guardián esperaba el día con tanta o más ilusión que los más pequeños de la casa el día de Navidad. Jack Frost había vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué se celebraba cada catorce de febrero. Sabía, por tanto, que esta fecha era más una celebración propia de los padres que de los hijos —también había aprendido que eran muchos los niños nacidos en noviembre, nueve meses después a esa fecha tan importante para los enamorados—.

El caso es que Jack Frost no esperaba este día para confesar sus sentimientos a otra persona, y tampoco esperaba recibir otra confesión que no fuera la del Hada de los Dientes. Una confesión para nada romántica, pues lo que ella le pedía no era amor y cariño eterno, sino un vistazo a sus molares. Lo que Jack Frost pretendía este catorce de febrero era gastarle una broma al único conejo de dos metros que conocía; Bunny era también australiano, y Jack bromeaba sobre este detalle diciendo que sus saltos y gestos le recordaban a un canguro (ante esto, Bunny se enfadaba tanto que otro guardián debía intervenir siempre para que no se liara a golpes con él). Quizá si Bunny no fuera tan irascible, quizá si tuviera un carácter más tranquilo y sumiso, más relajado, pues no sería la principal víctima de las bromas de Jack.

Y es que el joven (sólo en apariencia, nunca en edad) de la escarcha no podía evitar ir a su lado para buscarle las cosquillas. Partía a reír en carcajadas viendo al conejo gritar y maldecir por algún comentario que le hiciera, y también le gustaba desvanecerse entre cristales de hielo para evitar el golpe de su terrible bumerán, por no hablar de lo muy divertido que era verle con el ceño fruncido, enfadado cuando descubría que una ráfaga de aire helado había convertido en hielo sus zanahorias. Le seguía sorprendiendo, no obstante, que bajo este panorama el conejo se preocupase por él; suponía Jack que los conejos, por grandes que fueran, seguían siendo conejos y velaban por el estado de los suyos para huir de la soledad.

Con esa idea recibió febrero: ¿cuán terrible sería la soledad para un conejo? Había oído casos donde esos adorables animalillos morían de pena y tristeza al verse sin compañía, y ya pensaba que a Bunny le gustaba tanto pasar el rato en su madriguera, y no en ningún otro sitio, porque entre sus túneles siempre había movimiento —ya fueran huevos o guardianes de piedra—. Se preguntaba qué haría Bunny si este catorce de febrero recibiera la promesa de un acompañante eterno, alguien que nunca dejaría su lado, ¿saltaría de la emoción, se pondría nervioso, o le arrojaría un bumerán al descubrir su broma? ¡Debía descubrirlo!

Pasó días enteros refugiado en libros de botánica, leyendo sobre las mejores flores con las que hacer un ramo que pudiera regalarle a Bunny; a fin de cuentas, no le parecía del todo correcto regalarle a un conejo una caja de dulces o bombones (las bromas de Jack no solían atentar contra la salud, ¿y acaso un conejo podía tolerar el azúcar? Prefería no arriesgarse). Buscando el más romántico de los significados que pudiera tener una u otra flor, leyó sobre el amor inocente de las peonias, el dolor que venía con el nenúfar o la pasión de las rosas, nada de esto le convenció. Es más, esta última descripción del amor más pasional y lujurioso llegó a sonrojarle; esto llevaría la broma demasiado lejos, hacia un punto que le abochornaba lo suficiente como para verse muy lejos de su zona de confort, esa zona requerida para cualquier bromista y que, de abandonarla, mandaría al traste la broma.

Continuó con su búsqueda de la flor perfecta hasta dar con las azucenas: “la unión pura y eterna de los amantes”, ¡esto era justo lo que necesitaba! Sonrió orgulloso con el descubrimiento, pero no perdió el tiempo con regocijos, en lugar de ello se puso manos a la obra. Creó un ramo de catorce azucenas, ni una más ni una menos, pero el frío de sus dedos le arrebató la vida a la mayoría de ellas. Cuando llegó a la Madriguera apenas le quedaban tres, teniendo en cuenta que una la perdió por algún túnel —no era nada fácil orientarse aquí dentro— y que la otra se quebró por haberla apretado demasiado en sus manos, pues sólo podía ofrecer una.

Encontró a Bunny sentado en una roca cerca del extraño río de colores que teñía el valle. Se le veía concentrado mientras pintaba un huevo, Jack se obligó a no fruncir el ceño ante su adicción al trabajo, “¡todavía queda más de un mes para Pascua!”, pensó yendo hacia él.  
Carraspeó para llamar su atención, observando divertido cómo se removieron sus largas orejas al oírle.

—Hola, colega —Bunny le saludó sin apartar la vista del pincel y el huevo. No pudo ver la flor que traía Jack consigo—. No te esperaba por aquí, ¿pasa algo?

—Lo sabrías si me miraras.

Jack se acercó unos pasos más y, cuando Bunny giró la cabeza hacia él, se aseguró de que viera la solitaria azucena en primer plano. Si pudiera manejar el rubor de sus mejillas a libertad, le habría encantado haberse sonrojado, pero no le fue posible, al contrario, tuvo que esforzarse en no partir a reír viendo la expresión algo confundida de Bunny. Ahora vendrían sus preguntas, sus nervios, sus temblores, y él, Jack Frost, le entregaría su amor eterno en una apasionada confesión. Esperaba el momento oportuno como para soltar aquella bomba que tendría que crispar, por enésima vez, los nervios del conejo. Esperaría a que dijese algo antes de él mismo hablar, si interrumpía su frase a la mitad sonaría más creíble.  
Pero Bunny no dijo nada, inclinó un poco la cabeza y olisqueó la flor sin moverse de donde estaba. Jack le vio abrir la boca, y se preparaba para hablar, cuando el mordisco del conejo le dejó sin habla. En unos pocos segundos la flor había desaparecido de entre sus dedos.

—¿Pero qué has…? —balbuceó atónito mirando sus manos—. La flor… ¡te has comido la flor! ¡Era una azucena! ¿Sabes acaso lo que significan las azucenas?

—Colega, sé que esa flor tenía buena pinta y que yo soy herbívoro —le dijo Bunny volviendo la atención al huevo que coloreaba con tanto esmero (a Jack le seguía sorprendiendo ver a un conejo armado con un pincel)—. Ah, ya que estás aquí, mira—llamó su atención volviendo a sacudir sus orejas—. Estaba pensando en personalizar un par de huevos para vosotros, ¿qué te parece? ¿Crees que se parece a Norte? —preguntó mostrándole el huevo que había estado pintando. Los motivos navideños decoraban su cáscara, varios renos volaban por la parte superior, la inferior se reservaba a los duendes y regalos, y justo en el centro estaba la regordeta figura de Santa Claus sonriendo—. Aunque no sé si ponerle más tripa, con él nunca se sabe.

—¡No he venido a hablar de huevos de Pascua! —Jack llegó a gritar—. ¡Tenía planes muy distintos para hoy! ¡Tú deberías estar de los nervios ahora, maldita sea! —le acusó señalándole, y Bunny le devolvió una mirada cargada de confusión—. ¡Hoy es San Valentín! ¡Había venido a confesar mis sentimientos! —resopló negando con la cabeza—. Tú debías aceptar el ramo y morir de la vergüenza, entonces yo te diría “¡es una broma, conejo idiota!”, ya sabes, lo de siempre —esta vez suspiró recogiendo su bastón, no supo en qué momento lo había lanzado al suelo—. Felicidades, has echado a perder mi día de San Valentín.

—¿Una broma, has dicho? No puedes estar bromeando cuando tienes la cara tan roja como un tomate —Bunny se echó a reír mirándole, era imposible ocultar el rubor en aquella piel tan pálida—. Así que, ¿has venido a decirle cosas bonitas al conejo de Pascua el día de los enamorados? Qué tierno.

—Te he dicho que era una broma —Jack apretó los dedos contra el bastón viendo a Bunny ponerse en pie. Normalmente su figura, aunque imponía cierto respeto dada su altura, no lograba alterarle de esta forma; debía ser cosa de su broma frustrada. El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo, tenía en el cuerpo la misma sensación a cuando leyó sobre la pasión de las rosas. Negó con la cabeza en un intento de alejar el recuerdo de su mente, recordando la pureza y delicadeza de las azucenas.

—Colega, ¿estás bien?

Esta vez Jack se sobresaltó sintiendo la mano (¿o cómo debía llamarlo, la zarpa? ¿La garra? ¿La pata?) de Bunny en su frente. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada con la que le miraba tan a menudo, ¿qué se supone que podía decir ahora? ¿Qué debía decir? Ya había confesado sus intenciones, pero Bunny no había creído que se tratase de una broma, ¿y todo por qué? ¿Por sonrojarse? Esto le alarmó, ¿cómo podía haberse sonrojado de aquella forma ante él? Parecía que de verdad había querido declararse, que quería entregarle el ramo perfecto que representara sus sentimientos, que había esperado al día de los enamorados para esto… no, no podía ser posible.  
Tras esta revelación tan personal, Jack empezó a entender que el interés que le despertaba Bunny iba más allá de las bromas y travesuras.

—Ten, es para ti —Jack volvió a la realidad al escuchar su voz. Estiró las manos para sujetar el huevo que Bunny le mostraba, pero sintió de repente tanto miedo que sus dedos comenzaron a temblar—. Colega, que no te va a morder, puedes cogerlo —Bunny volvió a reír. Fue su trabajo sujetar la mano de Jack para dejar el huevo en ella, viéndole tan nervioso decidió ahorrarse el comentario sobre lo fría que estaba su piel—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Por qué has pintado tantas azucenas? —preguntó, y es que en la cáscara del huevo sólo se veían esas flores, con la figura de Jack a un lado atravesando el manto de pétalos y hojas sobre su bastón como si fuera un surfista.

—¿Y por qué no? Me gustan las azucenas.

—Lo dices literalmente, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a bromear.

—Parece que a ti también te gustan un montón, colega. ¿Un ramo de azucenas por San Valentín? ¿Qué será lo próximo, una propuesta de matrimonio?

Jack decidió no responder a eso.


End file.
